Reste dans mes bras
by malia-chan
Summary: "Reste dans mes bras" cette phrase, murmuré à l'oreille de Levy, lui fait tourner la tête, et elle va demander des explications, au principal concerné, Gajeel. "suite" de l'OAV 5 à ma façon Excès de guimauve et de bisounours. Désolé.


Sortant de la semi-inconscience dans laquelle elle était plongée, la première chose que Levy sentit fut le sol dur et froid sous elle, et peu après une douce chaleur rassurante qui plainait au dessus d'elle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tenta de se rappeler où et le pourquoi du comment elle était dans une position aussi inconfortable, même si la chaleur au dessus d'elle était drôlement agréable… Les événements lui revinrent doucement à la mémoire, Crocus, les jeux magiques, la journée de repos de la guilde, le plus grand parc aquatique de Fiore où ils avaient décidés d'aller passer la journée… Elle se souvint s'être bien amusée à l'aquarium avec Gajeel, Lily, Happy et Carla et où ils avaient animés un spectacle de poisson en leur donnant à manger sous le caprice de Happy. Sa soudaine proximité avec Gajeel, elle était resté collé à lui et s'était accroché à lui comme si s'était une bouée quand ils avaient étés avalé pas un énorme poisson que Gajeel et Lily n'avaient pas hésités à tabasser pour sortir. Elle avait ensuite repris connaissance dans les bras de Gajeel, rouge tomate et bafouillant des excuses, préférant changer de sujet ils avaient discuter de tout et de rien à l'ombre des palmiers jusqu'à qu'un grand cris pousser par un Natsu volant dans les airs accroché à un drôle de machin en forme de cœur les avaient eu aussi projetés dans les airs eux aussi, en atterrissant eux aussi dans le toboggan « de l'amour ». Ils avaient donc dévalés le toboggan collé l'un à l'autre dans une position plus que gênante pour les deux mages, elle avait bien vu quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes de Gajeel non ? Ou peut être parce qu'il était en rogne contre Natsu qu'il avait bien envie de faire valdingué pour l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi délicate.

La jeune fille se souvenait de tous : de la chaleur qui émanait de son grand corps, ses grandes mains que l'enlaçaient maladroitement, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles erratiques… La jeune fille rougis furieusement à cette pensée.

Mais aussi, elle se souvenait aussi d'autre chose, une petite phrase glissée à son oreille, comme un souffle chaud qui l'avait fait frémir de tout son être.

_« Reste dans mes bras. »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sous le coup de la surprise et l'oublia la seconde suivante en voyant ce qu'elle avait devait elle. Pourquoi avait-elle un caleçon au dessus d'elle ? Et puis il n'avait pas l'air vide… Levy secoua la tête, depuis quand avait elle des pensées aussi perverses ? Et puis il était à qui ? Elle avait la désagréable impression de savoir qui était son propriétaire, elle préféra oublier ses suggestions débiles et risqua un regard pour voir qui s'était. Et coup d'œil lui suffit : De longs cheveux ébènes taillés en piques, des piercings reflétant au soleil, une peau halé par-dessus une musculature quasi-parfaite, Gajeel. La mage n'ut pas besoin d'autre chose pour retomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Quand à Gajeel, la première chose qu'il sentit en se réveillant fut son poing qui se serait avec l'envie d'envoyer irrésistible d'envoyer valdinguer l'allumette rose. Ses envies de meurtre s'évaporèrent quand il sentit quelque chose de vraiment doux sur son visage, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que c'était et ces derniers sortirent de leurs orbites quand il vit que deux jambes fines étaient étendues devant lui.

Il était complètement avachi sur le pauvre petit corps de Levy qu'il étouffait à moitié, le dragon slayeur se releva en vitesse tout en essayant de ne pas l'écraser plus, une fois debout, il observa la jeune fille, encore dans les vapes… Foutu crevette trop fragile pour resté en vie !

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, c'était un vrai carnage, Natsu avait vraiment tout détruit, ça passait par les piscines, aux toboggans et aux stands de nourritures et de friperies étaient étendue au sol… La puissance de l'attaque avait même arraché partiellement les dalles de pierres qui composaient le sol. Il pensa furtivement que le maître allait encore avoir des problèmes avec le conseil de magie pour avoir détruit un aussi grand centre de tourisme qui devait rapporter beaucoup d'argent à la ville.

Il le vit d'ailleurs en pleur avec le premier du nom, devant un agent de la ville qui devait lui présenter une facture. Et en même temps Natsu qui se prenait une correction digne de ce nom de la part de Laxus. Le grand mage soupira et reporta son attention sur la petite mage, celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se réveiller tout de suite. Il vérifia si personne ne les avait remarqué et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la callant bien contre son torse pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse et se mis en route des vestiaires sans un dernier regard vers ses camarades qui se réveillaient peu à peu.

* * *

Quand Levy se réveilla à nouveau, elle n'était pas dans un lit qu'elle connaissait, ni l'endroit. La pièce où elle était, était une petite chambre simple dans les tons sombres, seul le lit était blanc qui contrastait avec le reste. Dans l'entrebâillement de la seule porte, elle vit une petite cuisine ainsi qu'un canapé. Tout aussi inconnu pour elle, mais où était elle encore tombée ?

Cette remarque lui fit penser à son dernier réveil, quand elle s'était réveillée sous Gajeel entre ses…. Elle se secoua pour tenté vainement d'oublier ses pensées perverses, pas besoin d'aggravé son cas, elle était déjà rouge écarlate, fallait pas qu'elle se mette à saigner du nez par-dessus le marché !

Reprenant son exploration de l'appartement, elle se leva doucement du lit et s'aperçu qu'elle était vêtue d'une grande chemise blanche qui n'était même pas fermée, et dessous, elle portait encore son maillot de bain rouge encore légèrement humide.

La jeune fille entra dans l'autre pièce, elle n'était composée que d'une petite cuisine toute équipée sur sa gauche. Et sur sa droite s'étendait un grand canapé avec un cristal lacrima télévision posé devant sur une petite commode. C'était un très beau appartement, la seule chose qui cassait tout, c'était le désordre : Les nombreuse canette de bière –vide ou qu'à moitié- jonchaient un peu partout avec des morceaux de métal en tout genre, elle commençait à comprendre chez qui elle était…

Il ne semblait y avoir personne, sauf qu'un bruit d'eau qui coule qui venait de la pièce d'a côté lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le bruit se stoppa soudainement et le silence retomba. Levy allait retournée dans la chambre quand un bruit de chute suivie d'une insulte bien placé la fit sursauter. Sans chercher à comprendre plus que ça, la jeune mage se précipita dans la salle de bain pour voir si tout allait bien sans se soucier plus que ça. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en lançant un « Tout va bien ? » sur un ton inquiet.

Un grognement digne d'une bête lui répondit tandis qu'elle tentait de discerné une forme parmi toute cette vapeur d'eau.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, elle n'avait cherchée qu'à savoir si tout allait bien, mais apparemment elle avait oublié que c'était une salle de bain et qu'il fallait toujours frapper avant d'entrer, pas entrer n'importe comment, même avec de bonnes intentions. De plus, elle avait oubliée une chose assez importante –ou ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué ?- : C'était bien Gajeel qui prenait sa douche.

Le dit Gajeel était plutôt dans une position inconfortable, assis pas terre, le dos contre la paroi extérieure de la baignoire, sa main droite frottait l'arrière de sa tête où une grosse bosse commençait à apparaître.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui frappa Levy, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il était entièrement nu, avec seulement une serviette recouvrait pudiquement, ou par hasard son entre-jambe. Levy n'était pas une voyeuriste, loin de là, mais de voir Gajeel dans cette position, les jambes écartées, une petite serviette recouvrant juste se qui fallait, lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique qui réveilla une chose nouvelle pour elle : du désir.

C'est vrai, elle éprouvait de l'amour pour le grand dragon, un amour, grand, fort et tellement intense. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait du désir, et il balayait tous ses sentiments à l'intérieur d'elle, les rendant encore plus fort et encore plus puissant.

Subjuguait, ses yeux prirent leur temps pour observer ses mollets fermes et robustes, remontant vers ses cuisses puissantes. Ses hanches droites et robustes, son torse sensuel où roulaient de magnifiques pectoraux. Remontant encore, la bouche sèche, rencontrant sa gorge, son menton légèrement pointu, les deux petits piercings qui occupaient la place juste en dessous de ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'elle trouva diablement tentantes et provocatrices.

Remontant encore le long de son nez droit criblé de piercings pour enfin rencontrer les deux pupilles rouges sangs qui l'observaient de la même façon qu'elle. Elles étaient dilatées au maximum. Le rendant encore plus impressionnant.

Se reprenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle bafouilla une excuse avant de refermer la porte en claquant, s'arrachant difficilement à cette divine vue.

Rouge de honte, elle n'avait à présent qu'une option : La fuite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se précipita vers la porte de sortie, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter le propriétaire des deux pupilles qui semblaient affamées. Mais de quoi ? Elle avait eu l'impression qui l'a regardait comme un morceau de fer qui s'empresserait de croquer.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, une voix grave qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille résonna derrière elle.

« - Après m'avoir épié sous la douche, voilà que tu te mets à t'enfuir comme une voleuse ? Cela m'étonne de toi, petite fée… »

Une perle de sueur coula le long du dos de Levy, le ton voix de Gajeel lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet.

« -Bah alors ? T'as mangée ta langue ou quoi ? résonna encore la voix, cette fois chuchoté au creux de son oreille

Pour toute réponse Levy poussa un cri digne d'un hamster qui s'évanoui, se retourna, perdis l'équilibre et fini par tomber sur les fesses, croisant les bras au dessus de sa tête comme si elle se faisait attaquer. Quand elle releva à la tête le rire grave de Gajeel résonnait dans l'appartement.

Vraiment c'était vraiment hilarant la tête qu'elle faisait, on aurait dit un petit hamster qui tremblait de peur . Le mage continua de rire avant que son regard ne tombe sur le petit décolleté où le maillot de bain encore humide collait la chemise blanche sur sa peau, marquant ses petites formes. Il reprit contenance du mieux qu'il pu et lança une phrase pour oublier ses pensées lubriques avant qu'il ne la plaque au sol et rende réalité à tout se qu'il avait pensé. Il secoua la tête.

Non, il ne devait pas.

« - Tu croyait vraiment que j'allait te manger ? railla t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu crédible du mieux qu'il pu, en faite ce n'était pas vraiment l'envie qui lui manquait de la manger vraiment. Je vais essayer de te trouver qu'elle que chose à te mettre, parce que là, t'iras pas loin. continua t-il.

- Gajeel….

- Hein ?

- Fais le tu exprès ?

- De quoi t-

- Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Mais de quoi tu parle bordel de me-

- Que tu me regarde comme si tu me prenait pour un encas et la seconde d'après tu me parle comme si il s'était rien passer ou tu me dit des choses que j'ose pas comprendre de peur de me faire des idées ! Franchement ! C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva t-elle. »

Elle se rapprocha lentement de Gajeel, tendant une main timide vers lui, comme pour demander de l'aide. Oui elle l'aimait, et elle en avait marre de vivre une relation comme celle-ci, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aimer et qu'elle soit avec lui sans ce cacher, qu'il l'aime aussi. Alors, elle faisait le premier pas, elle s'en fichait de se qu'elle pouvait perdre si jamais ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque. Tant pis, elle jouait le tout pour le tout.

« - Dit moi que tu me l'as dit Gajeel… »

_« Reste dans mes bras »_

Levy se rapprocha encore pour l'enlacer, comme un dernier essaie

Au dernier moment, Gajeel se retourna vivement et évitant les bras de Levy comme si ils allaient le brûler. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer » articulât-il froidement avant que son visage se referme de toute émotion, reprenant son masque froid et dure.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles il se remit à marcher vers la chambre. Faisant mine de ne pas entendre les sanglots de Levy qui s'était laissait glisser au sol sous le poid de la tristesse et l'incompréhension

Non !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait pas. Mais elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Lui, grand, méchant, violent, sadique, marginale, il avait commis les pires crimes à commettre. Elle, elle était petite, douce, gentille, innocente, elle n'avait connue que le bonheur et ne vivait que pour ses amis.

Non.

Il ne souillerait pas son corps innocent de ses mains avec lequel il avait commis les pires pêchés.

Non…

Les pleurs de Levy résonnaient à son oreille comme un supplice, une punition pour lui avoir fait encore du mal, l'avoir fait encore fait souffrir. Elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse avec lui, et elle finirait par partir, le laissant une fois de plus seul. Seul. Encore.

Ses pleurs le hantaient chaque nuit, lui rappelant encore et encore ce qui lui avait fait subir. Lui rappelant encore en encore qu'il était immonde, qu'il ne savait que faire souffrir. Qu'il ne savait pas aimer, pas donner, pas chérir.

Juste faire souffrir.

_« Reste dans mes bras »_

Oui.

Il lui avait dit, mais comment assumer avec tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait dit sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Quand elle s'était retrouver dans ses bras, et qu'elle avait gigotée comme pour partir, la phrase lui avait échappé, il était si bien comme ça, il se sentait comblé et serein. Alors il avait resserrés ses bras pour approfondir le contact, faisant abstinence de la voix à l'intérieure de lui qui lui hurlait de ne pas s'attacher, de la laisser partir et de lui laissait faire sa vie.

Normalement, avec les autres femmes, il leurs rillait au nez quand elles lui parlaient de sentiments, il se contentait de prendre se qu'elle lui donnait et partait le lendemain, il se fichait éperdument du reste. Mais avec Levy, c'était diffèrent.

Il s'était peu à peu attaché à elle, sans le vouloir il s'était accroché à elle avec des chaines de métal qui ne pouvait pas ronger pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne pouvait plus, s'était trop tard pour lui. Il finirait sa vie seul, rongé par cette chaine qui l'a reliait à elle.

Parfois, il avait envie de la prendre et de l'enfermer chez lui, ne la garder que pour lui, l'attachant si il le fallait pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Mais il s'en sentait tout simplement incapable, il lui avait fait trop de mal.

Son poing s'abattit avec violence sur le mur dans face ou un sinistre craquement s'échappa de sa main et du mur.

Trop de sentiment refluait en lui ! Il ne savait plus ou il en était… Cette douce chaleur qui germait en lui sous des couche et des couche de douleurs et de souffrance depuis trop longtemps oublié le rendant encore plus fou. Il n'avait connus ça qu'une fois, il y avait très longtemps, si longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait à peine. Mais il ne voulait plus vivre ça, cette profonde cicatrice, au fond de son cœur. Non, il ne voulait plus vivre ça.

Il allait rabattre son poing contre le mur quand deux bras fins enlacèrent sa taille, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

« Jamais je ne te laisserais seul Gajeel, je te montrerai qu'aimer ne peut être pas que douloureux. Je t'aime Gajeel. » murmura Levy en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille.

Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, il avait peur malgré lui de ses sentiments qui l'avaient trop fait souffrir durant son enfance, et il se sentait trop coupable de ses crimes pour vouloir l'aimer même si au fond de lui, il le savait.

Intégré la guilde de Fairy Tail l'avait finalement bien changé, pensa t-elle. Et elle pouvait sentir ses sentiments comme si elle le lisait sur lui.

Ne sentant aucune réaction, elle contourna Gajeel pour se mettre face à lui et délicatement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle crut mourir de joie quand Gajeel, au bout de quelques secondes interminables lui répondit ardemment et désespérément en mouvant ses lèvres au même rythme que les siennes. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec toujours plus de passion jusqu'à ce que Gajeel plaque ses main sur les petites fesses de Levy qu'il souleva sans peine pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Levy commença à atteler par le manque d'oxygène. Ils finirent par se séparer reprenant leur souffle par grandes goulées d'air. Gajeel posa son front contre celui de Levy, les yeux fermés. Il fini par les rouvrir pour observer sa partenaire.

« -Levy…

-Shhhh, lui répondit-elle un mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je le sais Gajeel. Tu n'a pas besoin de le dire si tu ne te sens pas capable… Aïe !»

Pour la faire taire et pour se venger de l'avoir coupé dans sa phrase, Gajeel avait mordu le bout de ses doigts fins avant de les enfoncés dans sa bouche.

En sentant la langue taquine de Gajeel s'enrouler autour de son doigt, un rouge écarlate apparue sur ses adorables pommettes. Un sourire carnassier apparue sur les lèvres de Gajeel, vraiment adorable, pensa t-il. Il lui fit une dernière léchouille sur son doigt avant de murmurer :

« Juste… Merci d'être aussi patiente avec un handicapé des sentiments comme moi. » Gajeel parut aussi surpris par sa phrase que Levy, vraiment, cette crevette avait beaucoup de pouvoir sur lui…

Levy émergea doucement de surement la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et sourit comme une imbécile heureuse quand elle sentit un corps chaud collé à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était presque levé, il devait être encore très tôt. Elle se retenue d'exploser de rire quand elle vit la tête de Gajeel. Ses longs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens autour de sa tête, il ressemblait encore plus un hérisson comme ça.

Elle se rallongea et soupira, la nuit avait été excellente, Gajeel était vraiment tout doux et tout chaud… Comme un doudou.

Il n'avait pas étaient très loin, juste câlins et papouilles et ça s'était arrêté là. Gajeel lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée, et qu'il voulait prendre son temps avec elle. Mais elle avait vue qu'il s'était retenu. Elle resoupira et se recolla à lui, elle n'aurait jamais cru Gajeel si protecteur sur « ça », même si elle trouvait cela adorable, au fond elle se sentait… Frustré ? Oui ça devait être ça. Elle reresoupira et referma les yeux.

« - Ta pas bientôt fini tout ce bouquant ? »

Rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que Gajeel avait maintenant les yeux bien ouvert et bien réveillé. Il était à moitié heureux de se réveillé au côté de Levy, mais légèrement énervé qu'il se soit réveillé à cause de ses soupires à fendre l'âme.

« - Dit moi, tu es toujours aussi grognon le matin ? Je plain ce pauvre Lily… Dit-elle avec une moue très amusée collée sur le visage.

Un air renfrogné sur le visage, Gajeel lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de bouder. Levy laissa un petit rire cristallin qui donna un frisson le long du dos de Gajeel.

« Je te taquine… murmura t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau halé de son dos et de le parsemé de baisé doux.

Gajeel frissonna encore, elle le prenait comme ça ? Il allait pouvoir s'amuser… Il tourna la tête de la façon de l'observer par-dessus son épaule avant de rajouter, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« - Alors, ta fini de craché ton venin, sorcière ? »

Levy se releva et poussa et cris indigné. Croisant les yeux de Gajeel qui se foutaient vraiment d'elle, elle saisi le premier oreiller à sa porté et l'abattit le plus fort qu'elle pu sur la tête de Gajeel en s'écriant :

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Goujat ! »

Son rire se mêla au sien alors que l'oreiller se déchira et libéra des centaines de plumes qui les entourèrent en virevoltant.

L'air de la pièce changea tout d'un coup, dorénavant plus intime et moins enfantin.

Les plumes tombant toujours autours d'eux, Levy se rapprocha doucement vers les lèvres de Gajeel avant d'y opposé tendrement les siennes, se retournant sur le dos, Gajeel approfondit le baisé en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres d'un mouvement de langue habile et explora la bouche de sa partenaire sans problème. Levy, s'était mise à présent à califourchon sur lui collant leur deux bas ventres ensemble.

Ils gémirent ensemble quand ils sentirent un puissant désir naitre en eux. Gajeel fit basculer Levy de façon à se qu'elle se retrouve sous lui sans arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était tellement bon, ce simple geste lui apportait un désir immense. Pour lui, embrasser quelqu'un était futilement inutile et complètement ennuyant par apport à coucher avec. Mais avec Levy, il avait trouvait ça divinement bon, et n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter quand il commençait.

Il fini quand même par le rompre et regarda Levy sous lui. Sous désir augmenta d'un cran et il plongea son visage au creux du coup de la jeune fille pour lui faire une série de suçon. Le dragon slayeur sentit la mage se tendre légèrement quand il passa sa main sous se chemise pour l'enlever. Laissant trainait ses lèvres sur sa peau, il les glissa jusqu'au creux de son oreille et lui susurra :

« - Si tu sens que l'on va trop loin, dit le moi… »

Il la sentit hocher la tête et sourit quand elle lui caressa timidement le dos. Il retourna l'embrasser et lui enleva complètement la chemise, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea les siens dans ceux de Levy qui étaient qu'à moitié ouvert, il ne la quitta pas des yeux et descendit son visage vers sa petite poitrine. Elle rougit de honte quand il se mit à l'embrasser entre ses deux petits seins.

Elle en avait si honte ! Elle se sentait ridicule et gamine à côté des autres femmes !

Gajeel ressentit son sentiment et il décida bien de lui faire oublier, passant sa main derrière son dos il défit le nœud qui retenait le haut de son maillot de bain, qui ne tarda pas lui aussi, à voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sa poitrine ainsi à découvert, Levy n'osait même plus regarder Gajeel tellement elle avait honte et était terriblement gênée à être ainsi exposé à la vue affamée de Gajeel. Elle glapit de surprise quand une bouche gourmande commença à grignoter son sein droit. Et rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement quand des dents si ajoutèrent pour mordiller doucement le bouton rose déjà bien tendue pas ce plaisir soudain. Il fini par faire une dernière léchouille –au quelle il récolta un autre gémissement- pour s'occuper de l'autre.

Tout en reprenant sa délicieuse torture, la main de Gajeel descendit plus bas pour aller caresser la peau si douce des cuisses de sa partenaire.

Gémissant toujours par la langue habile du mage, Levy laissa courir ses mains sur son dos musclé et fini par rencontrer l'élastique de son boxer. Après un seconde d'hésitation, passa ses mains dessous pour apprécier la fermeté de ses fesses. Ce qui encouragea Gajeel à continué.

Il envoya un regard amusé à la jeune fille quand elle le foudroyant du regard pour avoir arrêté. « Frustré ? » pensa t-il avec amusement avant de rembrasser. Il enleva en vitesse le reste de son maillot, l'envoya rejoindre les autres. Et la regarda droit dans les yeux, quand il commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle frissonna encore plus quand les doigts caressèrent l'entrée de son intimité.

Elle poussa un gémissement d'inconfort contre la bouche de Gajeel quand un premier doigt s'enfonça en elle. Mais il devint très vite de plaisir quand elle si habitua et que Gajeel fit un mouvement doux avec son doigt. Au deuxième doigt, Levy enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Gajeel qui grogna et repris son mouvement de plus belle tout en l'embrassant plus férocement.

Il stoppa le baisé et la regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir tout le désir qu'il avait crée et n'en fut que plus fier.

Retirant ses doigts d'elle, il se plaça entre ses cuisses, s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein puissant et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour étouffer son cris de douleur. Levy mordit sous la douleur la lèvre de Gajeel, mais il était à mille lieu de ça à présent, la seule chose cohérente à laquelle il arriva a penser et qu'il était en elle, il avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ça toute ça vie, qu'il n'avait vécu que pour ce moment, pour enfin laisser éclater son amour pour elle. Il aurait trouvé ça ridicule, mais il en était rien. Il aimait même ça. Un comble pour lui.

Il banda sa volonté au maximum pour bouger le moins possible, la laissant s'adapter à lui. Et il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir un ne bougeant pas durant l'acte, le plaisir était elle s'il aurait pu se libéré en elle maintenant, mais il préférer d'abord faire durer le plaisir. Ce fut l'apogée quand quelques minute après, il sentit sa partenaire mouvoir doucement ses hanches, lui arrachant un grognement. Et elle susurra difficilement, la voix encore enroué par la douleur.

« Bouge… S'il te plait…. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Gajeel de mouvoir lui aussi ses hanches au même rythme les faisant gémirent tout les deux, en voulant plus, il se retira entièrement d'elle, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester avant de se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde, la faisant vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il recommença encore et encore, adoptant un rythme profond et régulier, la faisant gémir de bonheur et lui de plaisir. Changeant de position, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, le contact s'intensifia alors quand elle se cambra sur lui sous le plaisir. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se fassent hiératiques, qu'ils ne murmurent plus que le nom de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs membres ne tremblent d'épuisement, ils se libérèrent alors dans un cris de jouissance sans nom et s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne souhaitant plus bouger du creux de leurs bras, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les emportes.

FIN

...

Ça vous à plus ? En tous cas, c'était mon premier lemon. ^^

Ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai publié ce OS sur mon blog, mais je me suis enfin décidé à le posté ici. Voilà. Biz.

Un ch'tit mot ? : )


End file.
